User blog:JTS618/Big Brother All-Stars!!!
I am proud to announce that for my sixth season I will be bringing back some of the best players from past seasons to compete. Each day I will reveal the returning players from each season. Also, there will be an interactive twist that could help determine the houseguests. So, the returning players are: Audra Williamson (3rd- Big Brother 1) Early on in her season it was no question that Audra was a master game player and manipulator. In the game she formed a close bond with Cyd Cruz and Lia Gothrie and they planned on being on the top 3, however, due to a veto twist, Audra was forced to name one of her allies as a replacement nominee and this eventually led to Cyd's eviction. Audra is regarded as one of the best female players to play this game. She was cut loose at the final 3 when Zach Salling chose to take Rick Teller to the Final 2. Since being on the show, Audra remains as a paralegal and is now married. She married her boyfriend after her stint on the show and she also had a son who is now 2 years old. Audra is ready to play again and this time she's playing for her family. Cydney "Cyd" Cruz (8th- Big Brother 1) Cyd played a very under the radar game, however, she was well received with fans, also winning America's Favorite Player. She gained notorious fame when Audra Williamson chose to name her as the replacement nominee over Lia Gothrie and was the eventual evictee. Playing a fairly good game and being well-received by viewers it is without a doubt that Cyd deserves a second chance at this game. Now 29 years old, Cyd is still a single physical therapist who is ready to mingle, but she will have no part of a showmance on Big Brother All-Stars. Zach Salling (1st- Big Brother 1) Zach was a master strategist in the Big Brother house and it earned him the distinct title as the first winner in Big Brother history. He also gained a unanimous vote to win when he was up against Rick Teller in the Final 2. Zach made alliances and friendships with everyone in the house and everyone seemed to like him, which is why he never seemed to be the target. Since winning Big Brother, Zach is married and his wife is expecting their first child. Zach is upset that he may miss the birth of his first child, but it will be worth it if he can bring home another grand prize win! Joe Ma (6th- Big Brother 1) Joe was a force to be reckoned with in the game. He won the first Head of Household competition and was almost viewed as a bully amongst other houseguests. His attitude and easy target led to his early eviction, however, he won a competition and ensured his way back into the game and even won another HOH before being evicted for the second time. Since his time on Big Brother Joe dated but he is still single at 32, but he is not looking forward to hooking up in the Big Brother house this season because he has his eyes on the prize. Phil Bender (9th- Big Brother 1) Phil had a constant target on his back but he would always find a way to fight back. He was notoriously evicted during a shocking triple eviction and when he couldn't win his way back into the game he was devastated. Although his time was short in the Big Brother House he was still a memorable individual who never gave up. Since being in the house nothing much has changed for Phil but he is in a happy and healthy relationship. Dan Tierney (6th-Big Brother 2) Dan was a fan favorite and a very good player. He was in many alliances and was friends with almost everyone in the house. He is remembered for being the last guy in the game and being completely blindsided by the alliance of women that would eventually make up the final five. Dan is still married and has two daughters and he wants to play for his family. All in all, Dan is ready to begin another crazy adventure in the Big Brother house! Nahia Lopez (3rd- Big Brother 2) Nahia played an under the radar game and rarely made any strategic moves during the first phase of the game. It wasn't until she won her first Head of Household she revealed she was a ruthless player and a master strategist. This allowed her to make it to the final 3, but was cut by Nary Sanchez because Nary deemed her too likable and deserving of the win. Nahia, now 30, is still a translator and she is currently happy and single. Nary Sanchez (1st- Big Brother 2) Nary was underrated in her season because many people felt that she was a weaker and older player. She eventually proved this to be false when she went and won four Head of Households and five Power of Vetoes. She proved that the older lady can win competitions too. She also became the first female winner in the series and it is without a doubt that she deserves a second chance at the grand prize. Nary is still happily married and she became a grandmother a year ago and she is ready to win the game for a second time. Nev Ahuja (9th- Big Brother 2) Nev was the nerdy superfan when he entered the house, but he soon became a strategic threat and was deemed too dangerous to keep in the game. Nev was evicted fairly early, however, his transformation from nerdy superfan to ruthless strategist made fans all around adore him and root for Nev's return. Now that he is getting this second chance, he doesn't want to blow it. He will do whatever it takes to win this year. Now 26 years old, he is still studying chemistry but he is in a committed relationship with his girlfriend. Category:Blog posts